


ring of the heart

by Cineraria



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Typos, semi-canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Cincin pusaka itu berharga, tetapi ikatan mereka setingkat lebih berharga di atas cincin.





	ring of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. Saya hanya pinjam karakter. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang diperoleh dari fanfiksi ini.

Ciel sedang menyesap cangkir teh.

Di hadapannya, Lizzy duduk menyimpan perasaan bimbang. Sebaiknya dimulai dari mana? Adakah kata yang lebih tepat selain _‘Ciel, aku minta maaf’_ yang kuno dan tidak imut itu?

Lizzy tak sadar sendok di tangannya terus mengaduk isi cangkir.

Teh _Twinings,_ dengan aroma _strawberry_ yang lembut _._ Lizzy suka rasanya.

Betapa berkelasnya selera minum teh Ciel. Lizzy pernah melihat satu almari penuh teh di ruang kerja Ciel. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah pemilihan rasa yang tersaji kali ini ada kaitan dengan kejadian tempo lalu, saat Lizzy menyeletuk main-man: teh Skotandia dalam kaca almari itu belum pernah dicicipinya.

"Lizzy?"

Suara Ciel mengejutkan Lizzy. Gadis itu memasang ekspresi senyum yang dipaksakan, lantas mengangkat cangkir dan menyesap teh.

Dia menunggu Ciel bertanya: “Ada yang mengganggumu?”

Lizzy menggeleng, menaruh cangkir di atas talam. Dia sudah menemukan ungkapan yang tepat. “Aku hanya ingin minta maaf soal cincin itu.”

Lizzy teringat kecerobohannya saat bergabung di acara _dinner_ kemarin malam.

Sebetulnya itu kesalahan mereka berdua. Lizzy terlalu bersemangat mendandani Ciel dengan segala macam pakaian dan pernak-pernik yang menurutnya imut. Namun, Ciel tidak lagi bisa menahan diri saat Lizzy bersikeras melepas cincin Pusaka Keluarga itu dari jari manisnya. Benda itu mengganggu, dan Lizzy bersikukuh harus dibuang.

Masalah bertambah saat Ciel menolak. Lizzy protes kenapa Ciel begitu menyayangi cincin hingga mengabaikan keinginan tunangannya. Ciel bersikeras dan Lizzy pun melepas paksa cincin itu.

Detik berikutnya, cincin emas bertahktakan  _blue diamond_  bersepai dan hancur.

“Ah.” Mata Ciel berkilat. Merasa tertarik. “Kau masih memikirkan cincin itu?” Dia berkata seolah masalah kemarin hanya angin lalu.

Ciel heran. Apakah semua wanita seperti ini? Sering memusingkan perbuatan yang telah lalu, ketimbang menata ulang kesalahannya sebagai pecutan untuk menapak jalan masa depan? Yang dia tahu, Lizzy adalah perempuan dengan tipe seperti ini.

“Aku hanya ingin memastikan─”

Gadis itu tertegun, menatap lurus mata Ciel. Tidak ada bukti kebencian akibat persoalan cincin. Wajah Ciel terlihat santai, seperti cincin itu bukan harta berharga saja.

“─kau benar tidak apa-apa? Melihat cincinmu hancur?”

Mengabaikan pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab, Lizzy masih memaku tatapan pada Ciel. Dia menyukai sensasi yang dipancarkan mata biru itu. Ada kehangatan tersirat di balik mata (yang menurut sebagian orang) menyebalkan. Tetapi tidak bagi Lizzy. Perasaannya masih sama, seperti saat pandangan pertama.

“Itu kan cincin pusaka. Begitu berharga untukmu.”

Lizzy menegaskan penyesalannya.

Sebab serpihan cincin yang kemarin Lizzy lihat bersepai di lantai itu bagai jelmaan hatinya yang ikut merepih menjadi kepingan.

Gadis ini tak senang membiarkan secuil keresahan bertakhta mengusiknya. Sementara Ciel membiarkan segala yang berlalu terinjak di bawah kaki.

Ciel merasa menemukan titik perbedaan yang mengungkung pola pikir mereka berdua. Namun, apabila taman saja terlihat cantik dengan variasi warna─divergensi yang dikandung setiap jengkal tanahnya, maka lebih menakjubkan kedua individu yang berseberangan tetapi sanggup menjalin kompromi di bawah satu naungan.

“Tentu saja. Itu _cuma_ cincin. Aku tak suka berbohong. Kau tahu kan, Lizz?”

Ciel membuat gerakan tangan dibawah meja, yang tidak terjangkau pandangan Lizzy. Tangan kiri itu dalam keadaan terkepal saat diangkat ke atas meja. Ciel tersenyum menang.

“Lagi pula, aku sudah dapat cincin baru,” lanjut Ciel dengan antusias. “Ini!”

Lizzy mengerjap. Dia terkejut. Sebuah cincin! Dengan _diamond_ biru bertakhta di atas jari manis Ciel. Mirip seperti cincin yang lama.

Padahal cincin yang hancur itu sudah Ciel buang ke luar jendela. Kemarin, Lizzy melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Dan sementara mereka duduk menikmati  _morning tea,_  Lizzy tidak juga melihat ada cincin. Seharusnya cincin itu tampak begitu jelas. Paling tidak berkilau ditimpa cahaya pagi. Apakah karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan penyesalannya sehingga dia lalai memerhatikan jari tangan Ciel?

“Wah!” Lizzy belum sempat mengutarakan tanya mengenai asal mula cincin itu. Apakah dibeli Sebastian dari toko berlian di kota? Tapi kapan! _Kehancuran_ cincin kan baru tadi malam? Ataukah diam-diam, kepala keluarga Phantomhive itu menyimpan stok cincin yang lain?

“Cincin itu...?”

Lizzy mempertimbangkan kebenaran spekulasi terakhir. “Kau sudah punya cincin baru? Padahal aku baru akan minta Papa untuk mencarikan pengganti cincin itu.”

Ciel menelengkan kepala. “Simpan saja uang Papamu untuk ulang tahunmu yang keenam belas nanti.”

Ciel tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Lizzy untuk mengelak, di sudah berdiri dan mengucap titah dengan gaya tuan rumah. “Ayo, Lzzy. Kita naik kereta ke kota. Itu kan maumu tadi?”

Gadis itu bangkit dari kursi lalu mengikuti Ciel. "Uang Papa lebih dari cukup untuk biaya ulang tahunku, Ciel."

“Tapi syukurlah.” Senyum Lizzy melebar. Tidak penting jawaban mengenai misteri asal-usul cincin. Sudah bagus mereka kembali akur. Saling menyadari satu sama lain, bawa cincin pusaka itu penting, tetapi ikatan pertunangan setingkat lebih penting di atas cincin.

“Aku senang lihat cincinmu sudah kembali. Ayo, kita jalan-jalan bersama, Ciel.”

Gadis itu berjalan menyamai langkah Ciel. Lengannya mengepit lengan tunangannya.

Mereka bersisian melintasi taman rumah kaca, menuju kereta kuda yang sudah menunggu di gerbang luar.

Diam-diam, Ciel mencuri pandang pada Lizzy. Dia bersumpah akan melindungi senyum manis gadisnya itu tak peduli berapa harga bayarannya.


End file.
